


See You Again

by gamerbot22



Category: Ghost Family - Fandom, New Danganronpa V3: Everyone’s New Semester of Killing, New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: Also apologies to the Maki and Himiko fans bc they reaaally don’t say much-, Even if that means adding in my OC, M/M, Shocking I know, This is kinda sad but like. Happy at the same time???, but like come on, i wrote this purely bc I was getting emotional about V3, im a writer and a romantic I see a problem and I’m gonna fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: It’s been years since it all happened. They’ve spent years trying to forget and move on, but something from the past is coming back to them with the help of a stranger.
Relationships: Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Ouma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	See You Again

It’d been years since Hope’s Peak had exploded in a raging pyre. The three survivors stayed close, but not necessarily because they really wanted to. It wasn’t like they could really expect anyone outside the school to truly understand what that... thing was.  Himiko was the one that suggested they live together. He could remember the day clearly. Her face was pink and wet from crying, but her voice was sure. Maki was reluctant at first, but it wasn’t long before she and Himiko started looking at apartments. Shuichi stayed out of their way.  He was quiet as he helped the girls packed. He was quiet as they took the bus to the new apartment. He was quiet as he set up his new office and bedroom. The only words he spoke that day were a solemn “good night” to his new housemates. 

He was quiet for so long, Himiko was afraid he’d forgotten how to speak. She and Maki tried their best to help him, to try and get him involved, but even if he was there with them, he wasn’t ever.. there.  Whenever he closed his eyes he could see a mangled corpse at the bottom of a well, or the sight of a skeleton picked clean. The sounds haunted him at night. The violent buzzing of a swarm of bugs, and the distorted sounds of a piano as it played faster and faster. It was often too much to handle.

It had been a hard night, and normally he would have stayed in bed for another hour or two, but his stomach had other plans. Shuichi shuffled down the stairs, not bothering to change out of his sky blue button-up pajamas. He walked past the table in the kitchen and reached for the cupboard. Normally his cup was there, but it wasn’t now.

“Maki..?” He croaked, pushing another mug aside.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I take your cup?”

Shuichi closed the cupboard and turned his head to look back at the table. Maki and Himiko were in their usual spots next to each other. Normally they would try to hide what sort of night they’d had, but now they weren’t so subtle. Himiko’s eyes were still all watery from crying, and even Maki seemed to be upset, or at the very least emotional. She always wore that hard to wipe off mascara. 

Sitting next to Maki, at the head of the table, was a girl, probably only a few years younger than them. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent, almost like a fawn’s, and her freckled face was round around her cheeks and chin. Her soft hands were cupped around Shuichi’s teacup, which was still steaming patterns into the air in front of her. If she didn’t look so innocent, he might have been put off.

The girl set the cup down on its saucer and stood up, smiling politely as she held her hand out to Shuichi. “I’m Charlotte Adachi, but you can call me Lottie if you’d like.”

Shuichi hesitated before he took her hand. Her grip was gentle, yet firm, and her palms felt warm. Probably from the tea...

“Shuichi, it’s a pleasure,” he muttered, his amber eyes unintentionally vacant. “Why’re you here?”

Charlotte raised her thick brown eyebrows, “Oh, yes yes, of course, sorry,” she reached into the yellow shoulder bag she had next to her hip and pulled out what looked like a radio. Attached to it were two little charms, one made of braided thread and the other a crocheted... worm? “I’m here representing Rest In Peace Ghost Relocation and Seance Services! One of my clients wanted to speak to you.”

She talked so fast it was almost like she hadn’t said anything at all. Shuichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry, you’re here for the what?”

“Ghost Relocation and Seance Services,” Charlotte said slower, still smiling as she placed the radio on the table. “I’m here more for the first part than the second, tell me, does this look familiar to you?” She set her bag on the table and produced a small glass jar. Another purple braided strand was around the top, with a few bright beads to decorate it.

The detective stared at the jar in confusion. He took it from her and held it in his hands, turning it over to see it from every angle. He placed his hand over the top, only for Charlotte to quickly yoink it back from his hands.

“Ah ah ah!! Not yet not yet!” She said, holding the jar to her chest. “My client isn’t ready for that part of the ritual yet.”

“What ritual?” Shuichi asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe he was still dreaming..

Charlotte’s face dropped. “Oh...” she turned to look at Himiko and Maki, “He didn’t know I was coming?”

“We tried to tell him,” Maki said in that clear, strong voice of hers, “I just don’t think it registered.” She picked up a napkin from the table and started to wipe her cheeks clean of her jet black mascara. She really only seemed to smear it more across her cheek.

Charlotte frowned, and even if Shuichi didn’t know her besides the name and business he could tell that expression wasn’t used to being on her face. She looked back at him, her eyes focused on his intently. “I guess I should fill you in then,” she nodded, putting her hands proudly on her hips. “My company’s mission is to take ghosts from other’s homes and find them a place to live where they can be accepted and given the respect they deserve! Usually my calls are from people with unwanted ghosts, but you, Mr. Shuichi, are one of the first ghost call clients I’ve had the pleasure of meeting!”

Shuichi wasn’t having any of this. 

“My goal today is to complete a ritual that will allow a previously alive loved one back into your life for the betterment of the both of you!” She picked up the jar again, holding it proudly in one hand. “This little guy specifically requested to be housed with you!”

Charlotte’s face gained back it’s strong smile. “Do you remember a Kokichi Ouma?”

No.

The hair on the back of Shuichi’s neck stood up, his mouth open in shock. 

_ No. _

His eyebrows furrowed again, but now they were in anger. His cheeks turned red as he stared at the stranger in disgust.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” He demanded, glaring at Charlotte. “How did you get that name? How did you know where I live?” 

He was much scrawnier than she was but that didn’t matter now. He towered over her in anger, his lips drawn back in a vicious snarl as tears pricked at his eyes. She shrank in his shadow, her face unchanging but clearly frightened. 

“Don’t just stand there!” He shouted, taking one huge step towards her. Himiko quickly jumped from her seat and ran to his side, holding his arm to keep him from getting any closer. “How?! Tell me how!”

“Shuichi...” Himiko hugged his arm tightly, her face buried in his shoulder. “It’s okay, please...”

The girl stood up straight again, frowning sympathetically as she placed her hand on Shuichi’s other shoulder. “You really love him, don’t you?”

He didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt the hot tears drip off of his chin. His whole body was trembling with... something. He wasn’t sure if it was anger or sadness anymore. “Y-Yes... I  _did,_ ” he inhaled sharply, “But now he’s  _dead._ All of them are  _dead._ How could you just bring me an empty jar and expect me to believe that somehow you managed to fit whatever nonexistent spirit Kokichi left behind when—“

When you spend so long on a shelf, you forget how breakable you are. Shuichi buckled immediately, falling to the ground and sobbing loudly. Himiko sat beside him and held him close, resting her chin on his head as he cried into the crook of her neck. Maki knelled behind him, placing a hand on his back to ease the pain of crying.

Charlotte picked up the spirit box and set it on the floor in front of Shuichi. “He’s here. Even if you can’t see him, he’s here.” Shuichi only kept crying as she turned on the box. The static crackled and ripped through the solemn atmosphere, finally managing to gain some semblance of attention from Shuichi.

The stranger placed the jar beside the spirit box, and gently popped the cork lid off with an almost cartoonish *Pop!* She reached her hands out to Shuichi, inviting him to hold them. 

What was the point of resisting it anymore? Shuichi wiped his eyes with his sleeve and pressed his palm into Charlotte’s. She turned his hands upward, so his palms gazed at the ceiling.

The little purple spirit in the jar slowly floated out, it's form almost like a slug at first before it began to take a more recognizable shape. A borrowed jacket hung over the small frame of a young boy, and with his bloody hands he held it close around him. His eyes were almost hidden behind his hair, but Lottie had spent enough time with him to know how he was feeling.

“Go on,” Charlotte said to the spirit, smiling comfortingly. “He’s been waiting all this time for you.”

She moved aside and watched as Kokichi knelled in front of Shuichi on the tile. His empty purple eyes filled with tears as he tightly held onto Shuichi’s wrists.  “Hey, dummy,” his voice crackled over the spirit box, “quit crying, your eyeliner’s gonna rub off.” He chuckled softly before letting go of Shuichi’s hands to hug him properly. 

The older boy froze. At first he didn’t believe it but when he felt those arms around his neck, and felt those lips gently against his own... it couldn’t have been anyone else.

“Kichi...” his voice wavered, his eyes filling with tears again. “Kichi, oh god...”

He held the air around him tightly. Even if Shuichi couldn’t see him, he could feel Kokichi’s now infinitely more delicate body in his arms.

“I said stop crying! You’re gonna make me cry too..!” Kokichi held onto his old friend tightly, kissing his face all over as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Charlotte smiled and stood up, picking her bag up off the table. “Miss Maki, you all can keep the spirit box,” she wiped a tear from her own eyes. 

Shuichi shakily got back on his feet, one arm still holding where Kokichi would be.

“My associates and I are trying to develop some way for you to be able to see and feel him and we’ll call on you when— oh!” Charlotte jumped a little when Shuichi hugged her.

“Thank you...” he sniffed into her shoulder. 

She patted his back gently. “It’s all part of the job.”

_ ”Getting to see them again...” _

**Author's Note:**

> Is this dumb? Maybe. Do I care? HELL NO. I got really emotional about saiouma and what happens when you add an emotional writer plus a bittersweet concept and multiply that by an OC? This hecking thing. Enjoy y’all I’m working on something big here


End file.
